A Hard Day's Work
by EagleWings0814
Summary: This was just another day at a job he despised. Or was it? Read and find out! One shot. T for mild language.


Hey everyone! Long, long time, I know. New semester at a new college; it's been rough. I've been wanting to get back in the habit of writing again, so, I'm gonna try. I will allow critical analysis of my writing, but please don't be too harsh. I'm a little rusty.

The characters are slightly…out of character at times. This is my version on how Cosmo and Wanda met. Anyway, as always, please read and review :DD Thanks! :DDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Cosmo was in a trance. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful as Wanda. She was sitting there, in the diner, just eating a burger while playing with her cell phone. He was in such a trance that he hadn't noticed the burners catching on fire behind him. He smelled the smoke; this woke him up. He quickly dashed into the kitchen, knocking over some random pots and pans on his way back to extinguish the mess. As he pulled the pin from the fire extinguisher, quickly read the instructions, and squeezed the handle to put out the fire, he leaned up against the wall. Once the flames were gone, and the food was ruined, he slid down against the wall, and he started to cry at how much of a failure he was.

"Cosmo you idiot!" cried the manager. "Look at all the shit you put me through! Just wait until I tell your mother!"

"Bu-but it was an accident! I swear!" Cosmo was trying his hardest not to burst into tears.

"You know what? YOU'RE THE ACCIDENT! I can't even think of how shitty your mother has it trying to raise such a worthless being like you!" With this, she stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling quite loudly how much she hated having Cosmo work there, with a few other swear words tossed in for kicks.

That was it, he had it. He just slumped into his arms, and wept. He wept until his eyes were swollen and red, and he couldn't cry anymore tears. He cursed at himself, he said everything degrading about himself he could think of. Can you blame him? He almost burned Fairy World to the ground...again. Who would ever honestly care about him? Who in their right mind would ever respect him? Or, shall we take it another step, love him? All these questions kept racing in his mind like his racecar bed. That is, until he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder.

He looked up; it was Wanda! The girl eating her burger! The most beautiful woman in the world! But what did she want?

"Hi uh…Cosmo, was it? I couldn't help but overhearing what that lady told you, she was pretty loud. Well, anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to you today. I saw the flames when I looked up. Are you okay? You could've gotten hurt!"

He looked up at her with watery eyes. "Wha- yea, I'm okay, thanks though…" his voice trailed off with sorrow and pity for himself.

When she looked down at him, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. I mean, he's obviously not the brightest bulb in the store, and he could definitely use a bit of a confidence boost…but all of this aside, she thought he was still pretty cute.

"I'm Wanda, nice to meet you." She smiled gently.

"Oh, I uh-I'm Cosmo…" He was still in shock over what had just transpired; he didn't even know that she had already caught his name.

She chuckled slightly, "You're silly".

"Yea sounds good…" His voice trailed off again, but not because of self-pity or sorrow, but because of her great beauty.

She laughed a bit more at how he seemed to not be paying any attention to what was going on. She assumed that it was still just the shock of everything hitting him. Oh well, give the guy a break, ya know? He's probably just another person stuck with a crappy job he knows he'll be fired from. She helped him up, and briefly dusted him off. She said it was nice to meet him, and that she'd look forward to seeing him around again.

"Yea, that'd be great! Uh, let me just…give you my phone number, this way we can hang out or something, okay?" Cosmo was going nuts. Wanda, the prettiest girl ever said that she'd look forward to seeing him again? He must have more going for him than he thought.

She just chuckled and said she'd come back tomorrow to see him again.

After she'd paid the bill, she looked over at him another time. He was quite a mess. He had fire extinguisher fluid stained all over him, and a hell of a mess to clean up in the kitchen; undoubtedly causing him to get fired later. She looked on, but couldn't help but smile dearly at his…child-like innocence towards the situation. She whistled just enough so he could hear it. When he looked up at her, she smiled and waved an, "I'll see you very soon" wave.

He smiled.

Actually, he did more than just smile. He took off his apron and his hat, and he quit his job right then and there. The manager looked up at the sky and mouthed "thank you", as if a long-forgotten prayer had been answered by Cosmo quitting. Oh well, no worries. Not like he needed the job anyway; he was only a high school student.

He caught up with Wanda in the park that was proximal to the diner. He waved her down as he flew towards her. Not a word was spoken at first, mainly because he didn't know what to say. Finally, as if by magic, he figured out what he wanted to tell her. He was just worried that she wouldn't take it the way he wanted her to. He was trying to talk with his hands, like he was almost manually trying to pull the words out of his mouth. She was perplexed by his sudden urge to talk to her, as if he had something crucial on his mind that he needed to say to her. Problem was, he just couldn't form the words!

"Wanda, I…I know I only just met you but I…I…"

That was all she needed to hear. Funny thing about love: sometimes it just happens. She pressed her finger up to his lips, and gave him a hug. It didn't stop there though. After the hug, she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Cosmo, I know exactly what you meant" She said this with a smile that could melt the strongest of hearts.

They looked at one another in the eyes, and their eyes glistened. They glistened not only with kindness, but with love; a love that would undoubtedly last forever and always.


End file.
